


Killer Instincts

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Monroe (Grimm), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Psychological Torture, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no. 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Monroe is kidnapped by a radical group of Wesen intent on bringing out his killer instincts. Will Nick save him in time before he does something he regrets?Day Ten of Whumptober 2020 - They Look So Pretty When They Bleed - Blood LossWARNING! HEAVY AMOUNTS OF BLOOD!
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Monroe
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Killer Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, guys. Read the tags before reading this one.

“Traitor!” Someone shouted, delivering another sharp kick to Monroe’s ribs.

“You’re a disgrace to our kind!” A deep voice told him with a hard punch to his jaw, causing the bone to crack.

The drugged Wesen howled in agony as his jaw was set alight with pain, his eyes glowing red with the uncontrolled shift that the potion they’d fed him instilled.

He was pulled to his feet again, and one of his captors, who were a radical group of Wesen preached a reversion to their primitive ways and nature, leaned down and grabbed at his face, the Klaustreich’s claws digging into his skin painfully. “You have diverted from the path of what is natural.” She told him, tightening her grip. “You must be cleansed by bathing in the blood of your victims.”

Monroe’s brows came together as he glared at her, too weak to fight back. “I will never kill an innocent again.” He snarled, struggling to free his arms in an attempt to attack her. “But I will gladly kill you!” He roared, though his efforts quickly wore him out, so he hung limply in his captor’s hold.

“Good.” She said with a pleased smile on her face. “Your killer instincts have not yet been completely erased in your soul.” She motioned to the others. “Take him to the chamber. He will succumb and join us. It is only a matter of time.”

He was dragged to a room and thrown inside before the metal door shut with a loud clang.

Immediately, the scent of blood filled his nostrils, and he growled as his lust for the kill swelled in his gut. He quashed it as soon as he felt it, though, reaching up to grip his head, tugging on his hair to let the pain ground himself.

He wouldn’t succumb as she said. He wouldn’t. He was not going to become the monster he once was, the thing that killed without hesitation and ate its spoils without a single thought of the life it had stolen.

He slowly opened his eyes that had been clenched shut and had to push down the sheer hunger that filled him. The walls were painted red- no. That wasn’t right. He slowly sat up, glancing around to realize that the walls were painted white, but splattered with blood until the original color barely showed, aside from a few patches higher up, near the ceiling.

Nausea flipped his stomach, but it was still accompanied by that shameful longing. The Wesen side of him, the part that was never human and only driven by animalistic instincts, was starved for the metallic taste against his tongue, and the heavy sated feeling of a belly full of fresh flesh. It wanted that more than anything, and Monroe nearly gave in to the temptation to lick the walls clean of the spilled hemoglobin. He pulled back at the last second, berating himself.

He was dimly aware of the TVs mounted on each wall but didn’t pay them any mind until they all flicked on at once. He looked up at one slowly, eyes widening at the picture displayed.

He turned to look at the other screens, morbid curiosity and heightened desire causing the action. On each screen was a video of Wesen’s hunting down their prey, tearing into them brutally and without remorse.

A voice came through a small intercom next to the door. “They look so pretty when they bleed, don’t they?” The Klaustreich purred.

Monroe shook his head, trying to look away, but no matter where he turned, there was the deep red color of blood. The sight of it lingered in his mind, and the scent saturated his nasal membrane until it was all he could smell.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the oath he’d taken when he reformed, trying to repeat the words in his head, but finding them jumbled and forgotten as the animal inside of him tried to claw its way out.

He held out for a day, an impressive feat for most caved in just a few hours. He started growling, opening his eyes as he searched the room for prey, snarling at the videos that still played around him. The drugs had worn off long ago, but with the constant exposure to the scent and sight of blood, he couldn’t bring himself to shift back into his human form.

Outside, the leader smirked, nodding to her men. “He’s ready. Send the girl in.”

Monroe turned at the door opening, growling threateningly before a girl was shoved in, the young teen screaming and sobbing as she curled up on the floor.

The Blutbad roared at the chance for fresh blood, but a small part of Monroe was still alive, holding himself back. The Wesen paced the room, the desire to kill slowly drowning out the human reasoning in its mind.

His control snapped, and he lunged for the girl.

“Monroe, no!” A shout, a gunshot, and Monroe was on the ground, the red finally fading from his eyes.

Nick was kneeling over him in an instant, watching as his friend shifted back to himself. “Monroe? Monroe, listen to me. Stay awake. You’re bleeding a lot, but you’ll be okay, alright?” The Grimm watched with guilty eyes as Monroe slowly bled out, staining the floor with new red. “Monroe, don’t do this. Be alright, please!” He begged.

But Monroe just smiled lightly, his eyes drifting shut. The girl was safe, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 918. Yep, so that happened. Is Monroe dead? Well, that's really up to you.
> 
> [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
